redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Woodland Warrior
Hi The Woodland Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:18, October 18, 2009 Hey! welcome to the wiki. if you need anything, you can ask me or any other user on here (dont worry, they're all really nice). have fun!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Woodland Warrior, thanks for editing Veil Sixclaw's page! See ya! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 14:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) of course we can become friends! and when you leave a message on someone else's talk page, you use four of these: ~ at the end of the message. :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) My fave character is no doubt, Lady Amber from Mossflower. dont ask me why. i dont know either. :P what's yours? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) COOL! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) same here, matey. go here: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WidgetDashboard and then, go to the shout box. i'm on there. so is LPG. we can get to know each other more. :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 01:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) i like the characters. they're really original and cool. i also like the places. it seems so real. :D--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 17:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) thanks. but i dont think so. i really stink at writing. ther's not enough detail and stuff. if you want to read really good stuff, read some of User:Shieldmaiden's stuff. or User:Verminfate's stuff. they rock. :D--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) thanks.--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) what's it gonna be about?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) war? you mean modern war with guns and everything?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) sounds cool!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) "Warlord" Category Can I ask that you stop putting that 'Warlord' category on pages? That category doesn't exist, so it creates a red link. Tazmaria Goldeneyes 19:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You must ask LordTBT first. Tazmaria Goldeneyes 19:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) great! how bout you?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) uh....idk...haha. i think...um....maybe the life of someone that gets kidnapped and sent to a magical world where they have to save it? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It's unnecessary when a Villain Leaders category already exists. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) i guess so. i mean, there's like a whole bunch of warlords so...yeah...--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ...oh well. he's the boss. it's not necessary but nice to have...i guess.--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i think it's a bit short too. but i'm really not sure what more we could add to it. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 20:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) good--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) er...can u give me a link to the hero's category? 'cause..yeah...idk--User Talk: Ladyamber88 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) er...i found it. but i dont think it needs anymore ppl....is this the one u were talking about? http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Heroes--[[User Talk: Ladyamber88]] 21:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) argh...i would help if i could but i've been very busy of the late. sorry..i'll try to get on tomorrow--User Talk: Ladyamber88 01:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandals While vandals can be frustrating, calling them names (or calling anyone around here names) really isn't the right way to address an issue. Thanks for helping revert vandalism though. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Images The images you've been uploading have been incredibly poor in terms of quality. If they're not blurry, they're stretched out too much. Images that low in quality really don't belong here. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC)